The Roppongi Twins (The Roppongi Twins)
The Roppongi Twins '''are villainous twin sisters from the Dreamtales Comics story '''The Roppongi Twins. They are evil identical twin sisters who enjoy causing chaos and carnage by changing the heights of the people around them. The twins look the same and both dress in the same way; wearing a long sleeved blue top that shows off their bare stomach, as well as a very short blue and pink skirt along with white boots. The twins first appear by entering a subway carriage as the train stops at the station. They jump on board the train and fire at the passengers using the lollipops that they hold. The rays they shoot at people cause a woman to start growing quickly, and other girls to start shrinking. Both sets of women become too big/small for their clothes, which causes them to burst or fall off. The people in the carriage start panicking and begin to run for their lives, hoping not to get crushed to death or hit from a ray themselves. Out in the streets, the heroic Super Suzy sees the chaos from above and comes down to put a stop to the villainous twins. As Suzy confronts them, the twins zap a police officer, Frank, with their lollipops. Suzy herself is then shrunk down to a tiny size, and loses her clothes in the process. The twins then decide to enjoy themselves at Suzy's expense, and start kicking her around with their giant legs and flicking her with their fingers. One of the twins then attempts to crush Suzy to death under her foot, but Suzy is saved just in time by another heroine called Marilyn. After causing some more chaos, the twins disappear, but not before threatening to return again tomorrow. The next day, the twins return for some more fun, they decide to increase Suzy's height and shrink every man down to size. The magic fired at Suzy by the twins causes her to become aroused by all the tiny men around her. Suzy starts bringing her finger down towards the men and tells them that she could crush them with just a touch of her finger. But she instead grabs the men and starts putting them towards her mouth, as if she were about to eat them. Marilyn shows up in time and manages to break Suzy from her trance, and save the men from their potential demise. The twins are eventually defeated when Marilyn finds a way to turn their energy against them. A shot from a lollipop is absorbed by Marilyn, who fires it right back at the evil twin girls. They start to shrink out of their clothes and become small, getting a taste of their own medicine. In their tiny state they no longer pose a threat, and everything (and everybody) returns back to normal. Gallery The Roppongi Twins Page 01.jpg|Introducing The Roppongi Twins! The Roppongi Twins Page 04.jpg|The twins entering the train... The Roppongi Twins Page 05.jpg|...and zapping some of the passengers The Roppongi Twins Page 09.jpg|Officer Frank confronts them, but he gets zapped too The Roppongi Twins Page 18.jpg|The twins in control of another man The Roppongi Twins Page 21.jpg|A twin has Office Frank under control The Roppongi Twins Page 23a.jpg|Little Suzy attempts to battle the twins... The Roppongi Twins Page 23b.jpg|...but gets kicked around instead The Roppongi Twins Page 23c.jpg|A twin enjoys towering over the tiny Suzy The Roppongi Twins Page 24.jpg|Attempting to crush Suzy to death under her foot The Roppongi Twins Page 33.jpg|The twins have had enough fun for one day, but vow to return... The Roppongi Twins Page 37.jpg|...which they do the very next day The Roppongi Twins Page 38.jpg|One of the evil twins blasts Suzy The Roppongi Twins Page 47.jpg|They attempt to shrink Marilyn with their dangerous lollipops... The Roppongi Twins Page 48a.jpg|...but Marilyn absorbs the energy, and fires it right back at them The Roppongi Twins Page 48b.jpg|The twins are small, helpless and finally defeated EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: The Roppongi Twins (The Roppongi Twins) Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Doppelganger Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Giantess Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Hypnosis Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Shrink Ray Category:Topless Category:Villainess Enlarges Victim Category:Villainess Is Shrunken Category:Villainess Shrinks Victim Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated